Godzillas vs Mechagodzilla Transcript
Saving Past Godzilla and the Universe Godzilla: We're here. This is where the evil organization was having their secret meetings. Gamera: We're too late. They've left. Past Godzilla: What took you so long? Godzilla: Look, it's the past version of me. PG: Oh, hey, Gamera. Sorry I had to bail on you at college dorm when we got busted for smoking pot. Gamera: Oh, uh, it's okay. Godzilla: I don't get it. Why didn't they kill you? PG: I think I'm the back-up plan. If the leader's current plan fails, he'll kill me because he knows it will destroy space and time. Godzilla: What kind of crazy monster would want to destroy everything? PG: And also, they rebuilt King Ghidorah as a cyborg. Gamera: Guys, we're not alone. MechaGodzilla: Intruders. Must destroy. Godzilla: Crap! Crap, crap. MG: Lock on target. ''' Godzilla: Eh, don't worry, his aim is terrible. (MG launches beam at Gamera) Gamera: Ow. Past Godzilla: Quick, double tail slap! (both slap tails at Mechagodzilla) MG: '''Lock on target. (fires three beams at both Godzillas) PG: We can't stop him. We need a miracle. (time machine appears with ANOTHER Godzilla) Godzilla: Who are you? Future Godzilla: I'm you freom the future. Godzilla: What? FG: Soon, you'll get a new time machine and you come back to now to save you today. Godzilla: That's it. No more time travel. PG: Hey, I could use this machine to get back home. (Meahagodzilla strikes Godzillas and destroys time machine) Son of a bitch. MG: Lock on target. FG: Triple tail slap. (All Godzillas tail slap Mechagodzilla.) And fire. (Future Godzilla fires his fire at MG) Godzilla: Oh, it's blue. MG: Must destroy. Godzilla: Oh look, there's a switch to make him normal again. MG: I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to be evil. I'm just programmed that way. Gamera: Oh man, my head. What the? One, two, THREE GODZILLAS? Mr. Fantastic: I traced another rift in space and time to...Godzilla?!? What are you doing? I asked you to save the space-time contiuum. You made it worse! Godzilla: Is it gonna cause that thing that destroys us all? The pair of ducks? MF: What? It's paradox, you imbecile. Paradox. Not pair of ducks (Pair od Ducks Appear) STPOD: We are the Space-Time Pair of Ducks. You violated the space-time continuum by disobeying the laws of time travel. Now, your universe will be destroyed. ' Godzilla: This sucks. I've never even seen Paris. FG: I have. It's overrated. MF: Wait, the time travel antennae is still intact. I can wire it to Mechagodzilla's battery and use his programming to send his destination. STPOD: '''Reality is about to be unraveld. So says the Space-Time Pair of Ducks! ' Godzilla: If I have one regret, it's that I never got to tell Rodan I'm sorry. PG: I should have called my mother more. FG: I wish I'd never got into that time machine that brought me here. MF: There. No to open a one-way way wormhole. (opens up wormhole) Quick, Past Godzilla, this portal will take you home. PG: Well, it's been fun guys. But I have to go back to my own time and graduate college. Present and Future Godzilla: You dropped out. PG: All right. Score! (Past Godzilla leaves via wormhole) STPOD: '''What's this? The timeline has been repaired? Damn it! I don't get to destroy any universes today. '''You know, looking over space and time isn't what it's quacked up to be. ''''Eh, nothing there? Nothing? Okay, we're leaving. But remember, we see everything. and we already know when you die on your way back... ('Pair of Ducks leave) MF: Sorry, Future Godzilla, the antennae's fried. Mechagodzilla will have to build you a new time machine to get you home which makes perfect sense since he had to build that one to get you here anyway. FG: How conveinent. MF: Not bad, Godzilla. You know, I know a guy who'd really be interesting in your heroic abilities. MG: You need to know something about Mecha-King Ghidorah. He has a nuclear bomb attached to his chest armor set to go off on impact. Godzilla: What? Why? MG: The Leader has been fooling the other monsters all along. He dosen't want to take over Monster Island, he wants to ''destroy ''it. Godzilla: Well, fuck that! Come on, we gotta save Monster Island! Category:Transcripts